11 A Nova Escorpiniana
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Nala tem uma grande notícia! Um novo membro chegará à família do Santuário. Mas será q Milo, Hyoga e Camus aguentam o tranco da notícia? Bom, Camus talvez, mas e as trapalhadas de seu amigo qdo em desespero? One-shot ligada à série "Além da Coragem"!


_Oi de novo gnt!_

_Bom... Já q já se passaram todas as aventuras de Nala desde o começo de sua história e treino até a épica batalha no Olimpo, já passaram as dificuldades de sua época sem memórias, e já passou o casamento... Acho q agora estamos prontos p/ uma nova etapa dessa vidinha maluca de morador e combatente do Santuário. Será q Hyoga, Milo e Camus vão aguentar o tranco dessa?_

_Bem... Vem aí mais uma fic one-shot ligada à nossa enormíssima série "Além da Coragem" Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

**A NOVA ESCORPINIANA**

_-ooo-  
_

Nala: Hyoga...? Hyoga! Acorda!

Chamei, passei a mão diante de seus olhos, dei uns tapas de leve em seu rosto. Normalmente, quando ficava em estado de choque, assustado ou surpreso, ficava ainda mais pálido. Mas dessa vez seu rosto ficara vermelho como o fogo, e seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso bobo que só não saía por que ainda não tinha digerido direito a informação.

Trouxe um copo d'água, deixando-a gelada com meu cosmo e... "Desculpe, Hyoga, mas você ta precisando."

TCHUA!

Hyoga: Argh! Cof, cof... O que... Que aconteceu...?

Nala: Bom dia, papai! ^ ^

Hyoga (completamente engasgado e gaguejando): Nala... Você... Você disse... Você ta...

Nala: Grávida! ^ ^

Hyoga: ...

Nala: Hyoga... Não faz essa cara... Não trava de novo.

Hyoga: Meu... Deus...

Finalmente abre um sorriso de criança no natal, quando ganha o maior pacote. Me segurou pela cintura, me levantou e girou no ar, depois me abraçou com força.

Nala: Hyoga...?

Hyoga: Hum...?

Nala: Ta chorando?

Hyoga: Desculpa... To feliz demais.

Ria divertidamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. É difícil ver um homem chorar, mas Hyoga é uma verdadeira manteiga derretida. Não posso falar muito... Seria o roto falando do esfarrapado. Nem parecia que nosso mestre era o Camus...

-/-/-OOO-/-/-

Manhã seguinte, me levantei, me arrumei para mais um dia de instrução aos aprendizes.

Hyoga: Nala, onde você vai?

Nala: Ué... Pro Coliseu...

Hyoga: Mas você...

Nala: Hei... Eu também cuido da instrução dos recrutas.

Hyoga: Não vai te fazer mal?

Nala: Hyoga...

Hyoga: Se você se esforçar...

Nala: Hyoga...

Hyoga: Se você ficar no sol...

Nala: Hyoga...

Hyoga: Se você...

Nala: Hyoga! Não to doente, to grávida!

Hyoga: ... Ta... Desculpa... É que...

Nala (dando um selinho no loiro preocupado): Eu sei... Papai coruja. Então... Você vai levar os documentos que o Grande Mestre pediu? Os de Moscou?

Hyoga (solta um suspiro pra se acalmar): Sim... Acho que vai levar o dia inteiro pra avaliar, traduzir tudo e arrumar... Não vou poder ir ao treino hoje... Você vai ficar bem?

Nala: Claro que vou.

Dei-lhe mais um selinho, sorrindo, e sai.

-/-/-OOO-/-/-

Os treinos iam normais, os dourados estavam todos lá. Normalmente treinávamos entre nós também. Alguns dias atrás prometera uma luta com Kanon, e ele logo chega, sorridente, cobrando a promessa.

Kanon: E aí, Nala, treinamos hoje?

Nala: Hoje não, Kanon, vai ter que esperar.

Kanon: Como assim? Promessa é divida!

Nala: Vou ter que cumprir outro dia.

Kanon (alfinetando com um sorriso irônico): Ta com medo?

Nala: Não, mas hoje não luto.

Shura: Ta doente, Nala? O_o

Aiolia: É... Normalmente você viraria em posição de luta, sorriria ironicamente e soltaria um "Isso é um desafio, Kanon de Gêmeos?".

Nala (fingindo indiferença): Não to doente. Só não quero lutar...

Kanon: Já sei... Ta se fazendo de difícil...

Avança com seu sorriso irônico de sempre, ao que me escondo atrás de Milo, que ria como se tirasse sarro da minha cara.

Milo: O que deu em você, Nala? Nunca foi de recusar briga.

Nala (tentando esconder o real motivo): Não me deu nada... ¬_¬o

Kanon: Qual é... Pára de frescura.

Nala: Já disse que não vou lutar.

Milo (cruza os braços, mas continua sorrindo): Ta, diz logo, que é que você tem?

Nala: TENHO O SEU SOBRINHO NA MINHA BARRIGA!

Todos (principalmente Milo): O_O

Kanon pára no meio do caminho, de repente começa a se contorcer, com um cosmo vermelho à sua volta.

Kanon: Milo! Pára... Já entendi... Já entendi... PÁRA!

Saga dá um tapa na cara de Milo, ele continua paralisado, mas pelo menos Kanon se livra da barreira, caindo de cara no chão. Levanta o rosto, com cara de poucos amigos.

Kanon: Qual é? Ficou maluco.

Mu: Pega leve, Kanon...

Nala: Droga! Era pra contar de acordo... Era pra ser surpresa...

Aiolos (abanando a mão na frente de Milo, que não reage): Tudo bem, Nala... Foi surpresa.

PLOFT! Finalmente, Milo desaba. Camus corre para perto do amigo, pondo-o sentado e tentando fazê-lo acordar.

Camus: Muito bem, Nala... Se fosse na Batalha das Doze Casas ele não te acertava uma agulha...

Nala: Caramba... Como homem é mole...

Todos: HEI!

Nala: ^ ^

**-/-/-OOO-/-/-**

**Nove meses depois: 31/10/2013**

Era pouco antes das seis da manhã, ainda não tinha acordado. Hyoga, abraçado comigo, segurava minha mão. Repentinamente, como num reflexo, cerro o punho com tanta força, que ele acorda.

Hyoga: Nala... Ta tudo bem?

Nala: Ah... Me deu uma dor forte de repente...

Hyoga: Dor? Co... Como assim...?

Nala: É... Tipo... Dor... Aahrg... De novo...

Hyoga: Na... Nala... A cama ta...

Nala: Já vi... Me leva pro hospital...

Hyoga: Ai, caramba... Peraí... Cadê as coisas... A bolsa, a mala... Peraí que eu já pego... Ai! (leva um tombo da cama)

Nala: Hyoga! Você ta bem?

Hyoga (levanta, com a testa vermelha e um sorriso abobalhado): É... Legal... To vendo as estrelas... Olha Aquário aqui...

Nala: Meu Deus, Hyoga, acalme-se... AAARGH... Isso dói!

Hyoga (pulando de susto): Aargh... O que eu to fazendo parado? Nala, agüenta ai!

Nala: Mas ta doendo...

O loiro solta um "droga!", levantando-se rapidamente, juntando a bolsa, as coisas de bebê, uma chave... Daí ele se toca... Aquilo é o Santuário, pra que diabos alguém ali ia ter q trancar a porta de casa? Joga a chave longe e pega outra, a do carro. Joga a mochila nas costas, põe a chave na boca, corre até a cama, me pega no colo (e isso foi a única coisa q ele fez com o máximo de calma que conseguia, pra não machucar ninguém...). Coitado... Estava ofegando como se estivesse no meio de um combate ferrenho contra o mais experiente dos Cavaleiros de ouro...

Me colocou no carro, deu um beijo em minha testa já suada... Ele tava tremendo e suando frio, até seus lábios estavam gelados, mas seu sorriso e seus olhos estavam cheios de felicidade, e ainda conseguiu me dizer um "Calma... Vai dar tudo certo...". Calma...? Aquilo doía pra caramba, eu já tava arfando, suando, toda descabelada... E ele tava tão nervoso quanto eu... Como conseguia dizer pra eu ficar calma? Acho que nem quando lutei contra Hera, no Olimpo, senti tanta dor assim...

Nala: AAARGH! Pelo amor de Deus, Zeus, Atena, Eros, Psique, qualquer um... Não dá pra ser mais rápido?

Hyoga: Aaaah... Pelo amor de todos esses ai que você falou... Agüenta...

Nala (já chorando de dor): Ai... Eu acho que vou acabar tendo o bebê aqui mesmo...

Hyoga: HÃ? O_O Por tudo q é mais sagrado... Eu não sei fazer parto!

Chegando no Hospital (que era no Santuário mesmo, então todo esse desespero não foi mais que cinco minutos...):

Hyoga (comigo no colo): Enfermeira! É uma emergência!

Enfermeira: Calma, rapaz... O que está acontecendo?

Hyoga: Como "o que ta acontecendo"? ELA TÁ TENDO O BEBÊ!

Enfermeira: Oh! Hyoga-san, Nala-san! Me desculpem... Vou Chamar o doutor Donan. Coloque-a na maca... Com cuidado...

Hyoga: Eu sei disso! (e implorando) Seja rápida, pelo amor de Atena...

Ele segurava sempre a minha mão... Como aquilo doía... Mas eu estava tão feliz... E ele também... Dava pra suportar a dor que, apesar de parecer maior que ferimentos de combates, era muito mais fácil de superar.

-/-/-OOO-/-/-

**Casa de Touro – 07:00**

O café da manhã dos dourados era sempre uma reunião dos doze numa das doze casas (só dohko e Shion não participavam da bagunça diária). Hoje era o dia de Aldebaran ceder a casa.

Milo: Deba... Passa a geléia?

Deba: Pega aí!

Milo (quase cai pra trás da cadeira): Aaaaaaah! Pô não precisa ser tão forte...

Deba: foi mal... ^ ^º

Kanon: Mas é um estabanado mesmo...

Deba: Ta querendo apanhar?

Aiolos: Calma, gente... Logo de manhã? ^_^°

SPLASH! Uma bola de manteiga crava na testa de Aiolos.

Aiolos: O_O

Aiolia (assovia, com a colher melecada apoiada pelo cabo á cabeça)

Aiolos: (concentra o cosmo no punho) Eu te mato!

Aiolia: O_O peraí, maninho... Era só brincadeira!

Mu: ¬¬º

Shaka: Vocês querem parar com essa infantilidade...

Milo: Para não...! Hehehe.

Camus: ¬¬º Milo... Às vezes eu me pergunto como posso ser seu amigo...

Milo: Que? Poxa... Essa doeu... Seu "coração gelado" T_T

Afrodite: Que bando de grossos

Saga: Ninguém merece... ¬¬º

Shura (Finge indiferença): Alguém me passa o pão, por favor?

MDM (taca o pão em Shura)

Shura: Italiano Hijo de una putana!

MDM: Num gosto, espanhol...? Pega eu... =P

_**musica do Mortal Combat**_

Milo: Ops... Peraí... Meu celular... Ué... Que que aquele pato quer comigo? O_o

Milo: Eu... Fala, pato, ta atrapalhando meu café...

Afrodite: A delicadeza chegou aí e parou...

Shura: O fresco aqui não é ele... XD

MDM: Porca miseria... Cala a boca!

Milo: Será que dá pra vocês fecharem as matracas?

Shura, MDM e Afrodite: ^ ^

Milo: Hyoga, para de gaguejar e fala logo...

Camus (começa a ficar impaciente)

Milo: Hyoga... Hyoga... Mas que mer... Pato, desenrosca! Desembucha de vez!

Camus: Milo... Que aconteceu

Milo: Que...?

Camus: Milo... O que...

Milo: Cala a boca, Camus!

Camus: O_O

Milo: A Nala o que? O_O

O celular cai... Milo esta paralisado. Camus o chacoalha, estapeia, e nada.

Camus: Milo! Por Atena, o que diabos ta acontecendo?

Todos: (caras de curiosidade) cri...cri...cri...

Milo pega um punhado de torradas da bandeja, enfia uma na boca nervosamente e se vira para sair correndo. Camus o segura pela gola, quase enforcando o pobre escorpiniano, que desequilibra para trás e se vira com os olhos lacrimosos da falta de ar.

Camus: Onde pensa que vai?

Milo: (voz abafada pela torrada): Mafs... Masf

Camus: Mas o caramba... Vai tratando de explicar o que ta acontecendo!

Milo: Unf... Pffts... Ssfdbgejwdgfshiud...

Camus: Que?

Milo: !

Camus (dá um pedala em Milo, que cai de cara nas torradas)

Shura: Poxa, Camus, agora estragou nossas torradas...

Camus: TIRA ESSA MALDITA TORRADA DA BOCA E DESEMBUCHA ANTES QUE EU A ENFIE PELA SUA GOELA ABAIXO!

Milo (com os tímpanos doendo): _

Deba: Que aconteceu com o nosso tão calmo e equilibrado Camus de Aquário? O_o

Shaka: Acho que sumiu quando ouviu os nomes dos seus discípulos...

Milo (Vira pro outro lado pra tirar a torrada da boca): Arf... Arf... Seu estúpido!

Camus: Dane-se! Fala logo ou te ponho num esquife, seu inseto de rabo torto!

Aiolia: Hei! Essa fala é minha.

Camus (olhos em chamas para Aiolia)

Aiolos (se debruça na mesa para tapar a boca do irmão): ^ ^º... Cala a boca, Aiolia...

Milo: ESCORPIÃO NÃO É INSETO!

Camus: É aracnídeo... To pouco me lixando...

Milo: MEU SOBRINHO TA NASCENDO! FELIZ AGORA, PICOLÉ?

Todos: O_O

Camus: _

Milo sai correndo, Camus se refaz e corre atrás dele, gritando:

Camus: Volta aqui, seu idiota! Quem disse que você vai sozinho?

Saga: Acho melhor a gente deixar pra ir fazer a visita mais tarde... O_o

Todos (concordam apenas com um aceno de cabeça).

-/-/-OOO-/-/-

**Hospital – 07:30 – O bebê nascera as 07:15, do dia 31 de outubro... Ou seja, uma escorpiniana com ascendente em escorpião... Acho que ela vai ter uma personalidade muuuuito forte...**

Hyoga está todo contente e orgulhoso, acariciando a cabecinha do bebê, que tem mais cabelos do que o normal de recém nascidos. Eu, toda feliz, não paro de olhar para o seu rostinho, e me gabo ainda:

Nala: Eu também nasci com bastante cabelo... Puxou isso de mim... Mas acho q vai ter o cabelo loiro igual ao seu...

Hyoga (cara de apaixonado, pra mim e pro bebê): ... Posso... Posso pegar...?

Nala: Claro... ^ ^ Cuidado com a cabecinha...

Hyoga olha aquele pedacinho de gente com tamanha admiração que parece se esquecer do mundo... Mas uma voz alfineta seus ouvidos, tirando-o de seus devaneios...

Milo: Hei, pato... Que você ta fazendo? Vai derrubar meu sobrinho...

Camus: Milo... você ta falando com o meu discípulo...

Milo: E...

Nala: Hei... Milo, vai com calma...

Hyoga: Deixa, gente, ele não vai conseguir tirar minha felicidade... E aliás... Não é seu sobrinho...

Milo: Comé qui é? X(

Nala: Hehehe, calma, maninho... É sua sobrinha...

Milo: Afe... Esse pato me paga... (e com cara de dó) Deixa eu pegar ela...?

Hyoga: Não.

Camus: Xiiiii... Vai começar...

Milo: Qual é...?

Hyoga: Pára de me chamar de pato...

Milo: Isso é chantagem... X(

Hyoga: Prefere que eu te chame de inseto, então? XD

Milo: Ora seu...

Camus: Hyoga... Ela também é de Escorpião...

Hyoga: Ops... ^ ^

Milo: se ferro!

Hyoga: Cala a boca...

Nala: Hei, vocês dois... Parem com isso!

Hyoga: -_- ta...

Milo: Vem com o titio... Olha... Os olhos dela são tão lindos.

Nala: Milo... São iguais aos seus...

Milo: Por isso ^ ^

Todos: Metido... ¬¬º

Camus: E qual o nome dela?

Nala: Dalila...

Camus: Ora... Que bonito... Ta, Milo, chega... Eu também quero ver ela...

Milo: Ué... Você não é o frio e racional?

Camus: Cala a boca...

Nala: ¬¬º Como é que vocês conseguem ser amigos?

Camus: Sabe que eu me perguntei a mesma coisa hoje de manhã...

Milo: Você não vai por a minha mão na minha sobrinha! X(

Nala: Miiiiloooo...

Milo: Ta bom... Ta bom... Foi mal... ^ ^º

-/-/-OOO-/-/-

Todos os nossos amigos vieram conhecer Dalila naquele dia, trouxeram presentinhos, bajularam, competiram pra segurá-la, ficaram comentando o que ela ia ser da vida... "Vai ser uma amazona poderosa, por que eu vou ajudar a treiná-na..." E competiam de novo...

Nala: ^ ^º Gente... Será que dá pra esperar ela crescer e dizer o que ela quer?

Afrodite: Ah... Mas eu ainda posso ensiná-la a conhecer e cuidar de flores, né?

Aiolos: E eu posso ensinar ela a usar arco e flechas?

Shaka: Essa menina vai precisar é de muita meditação pra agüentar todos vocês...

Shina: Meditação? Ela tem é que aprender a sair no tapa!

MDM: Concordo... (e vendo a cara de desgosto de Afrodite com tal comentário, deu de ombros): Mas ela ainda pode aprender a mexer com as tais das rosas...

Camus: Primeiro intelecto... Depois físico... Ela tem que aprender a usar a cabeça...

Marin: Com isso eu concordo...

Aiolia: Gente... A coitada num vai ter um pouquinho de diversão, não?

Milo: Claro... Ela pode correr pra mim quando vocês estiverem passando dos limites da chatice...

Hyoga: É...? E quando ela não agüentar mais você? Porque isso vai ser bem rápido... XP

Milo: Ora seu... Pato!

Hyoga: Inseto!

Milo: Pato!

Hyoga: Inseto!

Todos: ¬¬º

Nala (olhando para Dalila): Ai... Meu Deus... Já vi que você vai ser muuuuito mimada...

**-/-/-OOO-/-/-**

_**FIM**_

_**-/-/-OOO-/-/-**_

_Bom... É isso, pessoas. Espero q tenham gostado da fic e q tenham gostado de Dalila, minha filhinha é muito fofa *-* Bem... Só p/ ter uma palhinha do q eu imaginei o futuro dela... Eu imaginei mesmo ela como uma das crianças do Santuário q td mundo ama mimar, todos ajudarão um pouquinho nos treinos e aprendizado dela (A parte do aprendizado fica c/ mestre Camus, claro =P) Ela treinará, principalmente, comigo e Hyoga, e c/ a tutoria acirrada de mestre Camus e meu aniki mega preocupado, Milo. Mas todos ajudarão muito. E sim... Ela aprenderá td sobre plantas e flores c/ o Afrodite xD E, futuramente, Milo choraráq nem bebê ao passar, orgulhosamente, sua armadura de Escorpião p/ sua amada sobrinha ^-^_

_Dalila será alegre, brincalhona, com seus toques de ironias e muito maluca. Será uma escopiniana verdadeira, sim, portanto muito impulsiva e briguenta tb. Em outra fic, chamada "O Despertar do Destino, q ñ se liga à série "Além das Memórias" ela aparecerá como uma amiga de Nala, que treinou junto comigo sob tutoria do mestre Hyoga, pois mostrará o futuro do Santuário se td acontecesse exatamente como na história original de Massami Kurumada, e se os dourados naum pudessem renascer T_T Bom, é claro q nesse caso Nala ñ poderia ser irmã de Milo, nem ter a idade de Hyoga, portanto ainda naum poderiater uma filha. Por isso Dalila será sua melhor amiga e companheira de treinos, daí aparecerá como Amazona de Escorpião ^-^_

_Aliás... "O Despertar do Destino" será postada em breve, mas antes tenho mais uma da série "Além da Coragem" q será a próxima. Preparem-se p/ a história de Aiolia e Marin, e de um Titã q foi punido por fazer um bem aos homens, e agora quer se vingar! Nas próximas postagens "Prometeu - a Revolta do Jovem Titã" Não percam!_

_E mais uma vez, espero q tenham gostado muito da fic e se divertido muito c/ nossos amados e atrapalhados Cavs.! Comentem, onegai! Bjus e até a próxima fic!**  
**_


End file.
